


Heartbreak

by ambitionismyfolly



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 19:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13508142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambitionismyfolly/pseuds/ambitionismyfolly
Summary: Drunk Alex. Some drama. Fluff.





	Heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

> I don't remember writing this so....

John tossed and turned in his bed. He’d had trouble sleeping since he’d broken up with Alex over a month ago. He knew he had no right to be mad, but he was still hurt by the way things had ended. It wouldn’t kill Alex to call him once in a while, or maybe answer one of his texts.

There was a knock at the door. John sat up and rubbed the bleariness from his eyes. Who would be coming here this late? Not Laf or Herc, but he didn’t know who else it could be. 

“What’s u-” he swung open the door and froze. “Alexander.”

“Hey, John.” Alex grinned sheepishly. 

“You're drunk.”

“I’m fine.” Alex insisted, trying to push past him. John raised an arm to block him. 

“Alex, I don’t-”

“Just for tonight, Jacky.” Alex ignored him and slipped under John’s arm before passing out on the bed. 

John groaned. “Hamilton. Why are you all wet?”

Alex mumbled something unintelligible in response. 

“Great.” John marched over and started tugging his shirt off, the last thing he needed was Alex getting sick on top of all this. 

“Stop it, Thomas….” Alex muttered, pushing John away. John pulled back like he’d been burned. Thomas. Ignoring the pain in his chest, he reached forward and tried again. “Thomas… stop, I don’t want you to….”

John snatched his hands away. “Damnit, Hamilton!” Fuming, he sat down at the end of the bed. “I’m trying to help you, dumbass!” he added, blinking back tears. His foot brushed against something and he looked up in confusion. Alex’s phone. Tentatively, he picked it up, surprised to find an array of messages from Jefferson. It wasn’t the name that surprised John, but the fact that in every last message he sounded pissed. 

A small smile crept across his face as he read through them. By the sounds of it, they’d had a fight- a bad one, about John, Thomas saying Alex was acting stupid and Alex insisting he still loved him. Still loved John. 

He glanced back at Alex, still asleep on his bed. He sighed, dropping the phone, and walked over to his closet, pulling out his old box of Alex’s clothes. 

He walked back to bed and started putting them on Alex, tugging off his damp clothes. Alex squirmed and tried to push him away. “Calm down, it’s just me,” John said, climbing in next to him and slipping a hoodie over his head. “It’s just me.”

Alex shifted slightly at the sound of John’s voice, twisting to curl up with him. John smiled, kissing his forehead lightly. “I love you.”


End file.
